


i think i love her / i think i love him

by astoriaamalfoyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Childhood Friends, F/M, Honestly just fluff, Idiots in Love, Not Canon Compliant, Social Media, dating jitters, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoriaamalfoyy/pseuds/astoriaamalfoyy
Summary: Childhood best friends, James and Lily, reunite over text after years of miscommunication.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald & Marlene McKinnon & Dorcas Meadowes & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	i think i love her / i think i love him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first social media/texting au and although it barely has plot, I really enjoyed writing it! Definitely put a request in if you want to read more like this!

(Instagram)

 _lilevans_ posted a photo: so excited to be home (for now, of course)! uni was such an experience and i’ll miss it, but there are new adventures in store! @marlsmckinnon @dorcasm @marymac love you ladies and gonna miss our midnight adventures<3

 _marlsmckinnon_ : love you more than i could EVER say<3

 _dorcasm_ : I’m gonna miss you girly

 _marymac_ : hottieee!! my bestie is literally a model!!!

_lilevans_ : @marymac ily bae

 _severussnape4_ : Congratulations Lils!! 

_lilevans_ : @severussnape4 oh my GOD how many accounts do you have to STALK ME??? it’s fucking creepy???

_marlsmckinnon_ : @lilevans block snapes sorry arse

_dorcasm_ : @lilevans DO IT DO IT DO IT

***

(Messages)

 _Remus Lupin_ sent a screenshot to _HI WELCOME TO CHILIS_

 _Remus Lupin_ : I did some Instagram stalking and turns out Lily Evans is back in Godric’s.

 _Remus_ _Lupin_ : You know, the redheaded girl from the picture James kept on his nightstand.

 _Sirius_ _Black_ : OH NO

 _Sirius_ _Black_ : DONT TELL JAMES

 _Sirius_ _Black_ : SHE WAS HIS CHILDHOOD CRUSH

 _Sirius_ _Black_ : AND SHE BROKE HIS HEART

 _James_ _Potter_ : she did not break my heart

 _James_ _Potter_ : we were best friends

 _Sirius_ _Black_ : wow thanks mate i feel so loved…

 _James_ _Potter_ : then she just up and left to attend oxford 

_James_ _Potter_ : and didnt tell me until a week after she moved in

 _Remus_ _Lupin_ : Damn.

 _Sirius Black_ : damn is right my close companion

 _Sirius_ _Black_ : jamesy was CRUSHED

 _James Potter_ : …

 _James_ _Potter_ : i was not crushed

 _Sirius_ _Black_ : dont lie to me 

_Sirius Black_ : i think that was the only time ive ever seen you cry

 _James_ _Potter_ : OK FINE MAYBE I WAS CRUSHED

 _James_ _Potter_ : but she was my best friend you know???

 _James_ _Potter_ : my better half

 _James_ _Potter_ : and she just fucking left

 _Remus_ _Lupin_ : Maybe you should text her.

 _Remus_ _Lupin_ : See what’s going on with her.

 _James_ _Potter_ : no i will not put myself through that pain again

 _Sirius_ _Black_ : mate

 _Sirius_ _Black_ : godrics is a small village

 _Sirius_ _Black_ : there is no way in hell you wont see her

 _James_ _Potter_ : i guess youre right

 _James_ _Potter_ : i will text her

 _Peter Pettigrew_ : wait whats going on

 _Peter Pettigrew_ : i just woke up from a nap

***

(Messages)

 _James Potter_ to _Lily Evans_ : hey this is james potter!

 _James Potter_ : i just wanted to say congrats on your graduation

 _James Potter_ : and i heard you were moving home

 _Lily Evans_ : hey james, long time no talk

 _Lily Evans_ : thank youuu how have you been???

 _James_ _Potter_ : ive been well 

_James_ _Potter_ : recently graduated from king’s college with the boys

 _Lily_ _Evans_ : oh congratulations!

 _James_ _Potter_ : so what are you going to do now that youre home?

 _Lily_ _Evans_ : my father recently died so i’m home to help my mum mind the shop for a while

 _James_ _Potter_ : oh shit im a fucking git

 _James_ _Potter_ : im so sorry about your father lils

 _James_ _Potter_ : dave was a really amazing man

 _Lily_ _Evans_ : it’s totally alright james

 _Lily Evans_ : and he was pretty amazing

 _Lily Evans_ : anyways, i’ll only be home for a few months

 _Lily Evans_ : my girlfriends and i bought a flat in london so i’ll move in when things with mum get back to normal (or well, as normal as they’ll be for her)

 _James Potter_ : oh really why?

 _James Potter_ : godrics is literally a stone throw and one train ride away from london

 _Lily Evans_ : i grew up here, i know how far it is haha

 _Lily Evans_ : but my mates and i need to be in the city for work and school

 _Lily Evans_ : myself and two other girls already have jobs and the other has med school

 _James Potter_ : oh

 _Lily Evans_ : it’s all for convenience sake

 _Lily Evans_ : wait

 _Lily Evans_ : why do you care so much???

 _James Potter_ : i dont

 _James Potter_ : i was just wondering

 _Lily Evans_ : uhhuh sure

 _James Potter **(MESSAGE DID NOT SEND: SYSTEM FAILURE)**_ : no the truth is you just up and left me broken when we were eighteen even though I LOVED YOU and i wanted to reconnect but youre going back to london in a few months and have a job and have all your shit planned out and i dont know what the fuck sirius and i are gonna have for dinner tonight

 _James Potter_ : its the truth

 _Lily Evans_ : okayyy

 _Lily Evans_ : well then, talk to you soon

 _James Potter_ : yea take care

***

(Messages)

 _Marlene McKinnon_ to _Lily Evans_ : did you message the cute glasses boy yet?? from your home village??

 _Lily Evans_ : he actually messaged me first

 _Lily Evans_ sent a screenshot

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : that is so not the truth

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : he means more than hes letting on

 _Lily Evans_ : i don’t know

 _Lily Evans_ : maybe he doesn’t

 _Lily Evans_ : we haven’t spoken in years

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : dude you can tell he likes you

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : the tension between the pair of you is practically radiating off of these messages

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : are you sure you didnt shag at some point or another??

 _Lily Evans_ : there is no tension and no we did NOT shag

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : you had a picture of you together ON YOUR NIGHTSTAND IN OUR FIRST DORM

 _Lily Evans_ : we were childhood best friends and i missed him

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : then call him!! make plans to hang out!! rekindle that old friendship!! relight the spark!!

 _Lily Evans_ : when did you become such a peppy spirit??

 _Lily Evans_ : but also, what if he doesn’t want to hang out??

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : girl i was born a hype woman

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : and if he doesnt want to go with you out then screw him

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : at least you made an effort

 _Lily Evans_ : you know, you’re so right!!

 _Marlene McKinnon_ : i know im always right

 _Lily Evans_ : i’m gonna message him right now

***

(Messages)

 _Lily Evans_ to _James Potter_ : hi james, i was wondering if you’d wanted to hang out?

 _Lily Evans_ : perhaps coffee sometime??

***

(Messages)

 _James Potter_ to _SiRIuS IS thAT a WeeD???_ : LILY JUST ASKED ME OUT

 _James Potter_ sent a screenshot

 _James Potter_ : MATES IM FREAKING OUT

 _James Potter_ : WHAT SHOULD I SAY???

 _James Potter_ : IF YOU GUYS DONT RESPOND RIGHT NOW ILL TELL MY MOM NOT TO MAKE HER SUPER SPICY CURRY

 _Remus Lupin_ : Geez, give us a moment, would you?

 _Remus Lupin_ : Not all of us are glued to our phones.

 _Sirius Black_ : NOOOO NOT MIAS SPICY CURRYYYY

 _Peter Pettigrew_ : im here im here 

_James Potter_ : WHAT SHOULD I SAY???

 _James Potter_ : WHAT SHOULD I RESPOND WITH???

 _James Potter_ : SHOULD I SAY YES???

 _James Potter_ : THIS GIRL WAS MY CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND AND SIMULTANEOUSLY MY FIRST CRUSH

 _Remus Lupin_ : Say yes if you want to.

 _Peter Pettigrew_ : this was literally not worth waking up from a nap for

 _Peter Pettigrew_ : go out with her if you’re so whipped

 _Sirius Black_ : DONT DO IT

 _Sirius Black_ : YOURE MINE AND MINE ALONE

 _Sirius Black_ : nah i kid i kid mate

 _Sirius Black_ : go out with her if it makes you happy

 _Sirius Black_ : it might be fun

 _James Potter_ : what the hell would i do without you three??

 _Sirius Black_ : probably die

 _Sirius Black_ : which means you owe us

 _Sirius Black_ : so… 

_Sirius Black_ changed the chat name to _GIVE US MUMMA MIAS CURRY PLS_

***

(Messages)

 _James Potter_ to _Lily Evans_ : id love to go to coffee

 _Lily Evans_ : cool

 _Lily Evans_ : are you free tomorrow at three to meet at hogsmeade?

 _James Potter_ : totally! that works perfectly!

 _Lily Evans_ : i’ll see you tomorrow then :-)

 _James Potter_ : yea see you tomorrow :-)

***

(Instagram)

 _jamiepotter_ posted a photo: had so much fun with @lilevans! we should go out for coffee more often!

 _lilevans_ : i’m game! let’s get coffee again!

_jamiepotter_ : @lilevans how does thursday same time as today sound??

_lilevans_ : @jamiepotter sounds great ;-)

***

(Messages)

 _Lily Evans_ to _Keeping Up with Lily Evans_ : JAMES AND I ARE GOING OUT AGAIN

 _Lily Evans_ : I THINK I LIKE HIM

 _Lily Evans_ : LIKE LIKE HIM

 _Mary Macdonald_ : i saw his post on instagram… you pair seemed close

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : VERY close

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : he had his fucking arms wrapped around your shoulder

 _Dorcas Meadowes_ : Definitely some sexual tension there.

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : THATS WHAT I SAID!!!

 _Mary Macdonald_ : wait wait wait what happened on your first date?? how did that one go???

 _Dorcas Meadowes_ : It obviously went well if they’re going on another…

 _Lily Evans_ : it was INCREDIBLE

 _Lily Evans_ : we caught each other up on our lives and by the end, it was like nothing ever changed between us

 _Lily Evans_ : we were laughing and joking around

 _Lily Evans_ : we even hugged at the end

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : OOOOOHHHH HUGGSSSSS

 _Mary Macdonald_ : MARRY HIM

 _Dorcas Meadowes_ : DO IT DO IT DO IT

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ changed the chat name to _LILY MARRY JAMES POTTER AND BECOME MRS POTTER AND HAVE CUTE POTTER BABIES_

 _Marlene Mckinnon_ : oh and you better make me godmother ;-)

***

(Messages)

 _James Potter_ to _Lily Evans_ : i had a great time today

 _James Potter_ : i love getting coffee

 _James Potter_ : with you of course

 _Lily Evans_ : i had a great time too!

 _Lily Evans_ : and me too

 _Lily Evans_ : you know, maybe since we love getting coffee together we should get dinner sometime

 _James Potter_ : i would like that evans

 _Lily Evans_ : me too

 _Lily Evans_ : ha obviously it was me who suggested it

 _James Potter_ : saturday night work for you? at diagon alley?

 _Lily Evans_ : yes, that works out perfectly! what time?

 _James Potter_ : does 7:30 work for you?

 _Lily Evans_ : yep!

 _James Potter_ : alright see you then

 _Lily Evans_ : okayy! 

***

(Instagram)

 _lilevans_ posted a photo: dinner was great! to many more! @jamiepotter

 _marymac_ : so cute ;-)

 _siriusblack_official_ : if i didnt know any better id say you pair were MARRIED

_marlsmckinnon_ : @siriusblack_official i agree!! 

_siriusblack_official_ : @marlsmckinnon theyd have cute babies thats for damn sure

_marlsmckinnon_ : @siriusblack_official definitely

 _rjlupin_ : You two make a very cute couple!

 _jamiepotter_ : had so much fun with you!

_lilevans_ : @jamiepotter same here <3

 _dorcasm_ : A - D - O - R - A - B - L - E

***

(Messages)

 _James Potter_ to _THE FIT BOIS_ : i think i love her

***

(Messages)

 _Lily Evans_ to _2 kool 4 skool_ : i think i love him

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and truly make my day. If not, I hope you have a great day and enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr!](https://emptysatellite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
